Dare You To Move
by pocket dial
Summary: Set after Bridemaids up. Catherine wakes up all alone in the hospital so she decides to write Vincent a letter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Re-pload. Three mini-fic.**

**Set after Catherine was shot in Bridesmaid Up.**

**Catherine's POV.**

* * *

I was shot and it hurt like hell. Although I don't remember much of what happened afterwards I do remember the bullet piercing through my skin and crawling its way into the crevices of my body. The throbbing and burning was mind numbing until there was no feeling at all.

Then I woke up in this hospital room. It's cold and empty just like the feeling in my heart. For a moment everything was perfect and the next everything was gone.

When I close my eyes I can still feel him as if we'd just dance. I can feel his arms around me and his hands on the small of my back. I can see the twinkle in his eyes as he smiles. I can still smell him as if he never left my side. And I can still see the hurt in his eyes before walking away. He was willing to take a risk to be with me while I was still too scared to fully let him in.

The night was far from perfect but that one moment was. Just one dance and everything changed. Suddenly it felt like maybe things could work out but only if we gave it a chance. At that moment as much as I wanted to be with him my fear of losing him was much greater. As far as everyone knew he died ten years ago and keeping him hidden was my main concern.

Fear is a funny and crazy thing. You fear getting hurt so you don't take the risk but you still end up getting hurt because you didn't take _that _risk. I chose to believe that if you didn't put your heart on the line that you wouldn't get hurt but that's not always the case. Life is more complicated than we like to think and sometimes it hurts more than we'd like to feel.

Unexpectedly he showed up. Standing in the darkened corner with his hands buried deep in his jacket pockets. He'd been hiding, waiting for me to wake up from one of my many naps since I arrived in the hospital.

He never should have came to visit and I should have kicked him out but seeing him made all the anxiety and complications vanish. For a moment I followed my heart rather than my brain. I listened to the way my heart skipped a beat when he was close and followed that instinct for once.

He'd lost the humour in his smile almost as if he was forcing it. His touch was gentle but strong. I held his hand tighter as I looked into his eyes, which were dark and haunting. He choose to look away and I knew then that something was wrong. I examined his scar closely and it felt like it was pulsing underneath my fingertips.

"She was my fiance before...before the Army, before all of this. I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't have any feelings for her." The words still rang in my ears and it throbbed in my heart. No amount of bandages will be able to cover the wounds. We were taught 'out of sight, out of mind' but what they didn't say was you're heart never forgets.

I was too caught up in the present that I forgot about the past, his life before he became a super soldier slash beast. It never occurred to me to ask but the last thing I wanted to know was he already found the love of his life.

I saw the guilt in his eyes and as much as I wanted to hold on he was never mine to keep. I watched as he walked away once again.

What I failed to mention to him and to myself is that I'm in love him. Somewhere deep down I knew but being afraid of getting hurt I buried the feelings. What I didn't know was how much it would hurt to finally admit it.

I haven't seen him since then and miserably I've spent the past couple of nights wide awake hoping he would show up like he did before. The room never felt more lonely and empty as I surrender to the all consuming pain.

The only consistent thing now was the beeping of the monitors and the nurses that made their rounds. One was kind enough to give me a book to keep me busy but my mind was too preoccupied with other things. Instead I asked for a pen and paper.

"Dear Vincent,

I'm in a love with a man who doesn't see his true worth and what a kind heart he has. A man deserving of so much yet asks for nothing in return. Over the past few months I've grown to know this man and his gentle soul, the side that he can't see for himself. Although sometimes fragile he never asks for help.

He's imprisoned himself in a world of solitude and refuses to let anyone in fearing they'd hate the monster within. I've accepted him for who he is and what he can be. And still he carries the burden of his past, refusing to forgive himself.

He walks in the darkness and though it might consume him he refuses to give in. He's brave and selfless, a hero living in the shadows.

His scar serves as a reminder of the pain he suffers though he never shows it. He's a thoughtful man, patient to a fault, and unbelievably handsome.

He's worth the risk and consequences be damned. I know I may not show it and afraid of saying it but I love you Vincent Keller.

With all my heart,

Catherine"

I crumple the paper and close my eyes, letting the tears flow down my cheeks.

A noise startles me and I open my eyes. Although hazy I see his figure standing beside my bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He whispers.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice still groggy.

"The same reason I'm here every night.

"Every night?"

"Yes. I wait until you're asleep. I didn't think you'd want to see me." He drags one of the chairs by the wall and places it beside my bed. "I'm sorry Catherine. I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't." I lie to him, hoping that the darkness of the room would hide the tears forming in my eyes.

He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a folded paper.

"My letter."

"It's addressed to me."

As much as I wanted to protest, he was right.

"You're not the only one who's afraid. I'm scared one day you'll look at me and realize what I truly am."

"I accept you for all that you are Vincent."

"I hope someday I can too. I better go. I hear the nurses."

"Will you come back?"

"Every night."

I press my lips together, hoping to gather some nerves to ask the question that was tearing me apart inside.

"She's my past and always will be but nothing more. I see that now. I was scared you'd push me away again."

"I'm sorry Vincent."

"I understand now." He raises the letter once more and smiles. "Goodnight Catherine." He whispers before slipping out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vincent's POV**

* * *

Between the sounds of cars and the late night crowd I listen carefully for her heartbeat. The night before last I stood in her hospital room, waiting, for what exactly I did not know until I saw the ball of paper lying next to her. Quietly I walked over to her bed and unwrapped the crumpled paper. I read the words she was unable to speak. I heard the rise of my own heart and felt the love she had for a man that wasn't deserving. And yet here I am. Waiting on the fire escape listening to her heart that was unafraid to love such a man as me.

Every night I watched as she slept on the hospital bed. Waited for her to wake but always left before she would open her eyes. I was a cowardly fool afraid of a feeling the captured my heart and stole my breath away every time she was near. Every nerve ending wanted to touch her, wanted to feel her and it was all within a grasp if only I could say three words out loud. I felt it with every heartbeat, throbbing as it ached to be let out. I yearned for her and only her.

_I love her._

Her window was slightly open and I let myself in as usual. Quietly I enter her room and sit on her window sill.

She wakes and I wait until she sees me. She sits up and beckons me. A small smile falls on her face and I walk towards her. Sheepishly I slip my hands in my jacket pocket and I smile as I felt her letter.

I sit on the bed, facing her.

"You came."

"Every night until you wish it no more."

"I wish you could see what I see. I'd hate for you to leave here tonight and not realize just how much you truly mean to me Vincent." She reaches for my hand and places it over mine.

"I wouldn't stop even if you asked. I couldn't even if I tried." I answer honestly. "Please don't hate me for that."

"I could never hate you."

"Someday when you open your eyes and see someone you no longer recognize you'll wish you never met me. I won't be able to let you go and from afar I'll wish you could love me once more." I put my head down and turn away from her.

"Don't." I feel the bed shift behind me as she moves.

"I'm sorry Catherine." I stare out the window and long for the days when I wouldn't be able to jump out from where I sat. My super abilities was a consolation prize for the thing I've become.

I feel her behind me, the warmth of her body and the trembling of her hands as she touches my face and though warm I felt a chill go down my spine. "Look at me Vincent."

Stubbornly I ignore her plea and look down once more. I feel her move again and miss the warmth and comfort as she gets off the bed.

She stands in front of me and I move back, sitting further into her bed. "You're a stubborn fool Vincent Keller." She steps closer and stands between my legs. She brings both hands up to my face and gently lifts it up, forcing me to look at her. "I love you Vincent, with all my heart. And you're not the only one who's afraid. Some days I wonder what if we made the wrong choice? What if because of me Muirfield finds you again? What then? It doesn't change how I feel for you but for a moment my weakness and my doubts are more than I can bear and all I want to do is runway from this, what we have. And I'm scared one day you'll realize you made the wrong choice and you'll leave me for her."

I shake my head. "I wouldn't. I couldn't."

"We both have our fears but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to take a chance at this, at us. What we have is wonderful and every day I look forward to seeing you. Whether if it's outside the fire escape, here in my room or you helping me with my case, all that matters is that it's with you."

"I am who I am and nothing will ever change that." I can see the pain in her eyes, the one I undoubtedly caused.

"Stubborn is what you are." She runs her fingers through my hair and I exhale much louder than I expected. "Can you honestly say that you don't feel anything for me?"

"More than you'll ever know." I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer. "I want you so much but I know it's wrong to love you the way I do." She was an addiction, the drug that fueled the beast within. I'd do anything to protect her.

"Why would you think that?"

"What have I got to give to you? More secret and lies? That's no way to live a life. I can't take that away from you."

She lowers her hand and lays it on my shoulder. I move my hand to the small of her back.

"You aren't. I'm giving you my heart willingly." I tug at the hem of her pajama top and she sits on my lap. "Being with you is my choice but if you can't accept that then...I don't know if I can still be friends with you and act like everything is okay when my heart is constantly breaking."

I wrap my arm around her waist. "I don't want to lose you but I don't know if I can do this and still feel like I'm doing the right thing by you. I love you Catherine and I only want what's best for you. You deserve a chance at happiness and it won't be with me. I'm not a regular guy that you can introduce to your friends and family or go out in public with. We'll never be able to go out on a date unless you count crime scenes. I can't give you a future we both know you deserve. We can still be..."

"Friends? You pop up and help me solve a case then leave again. Is that what you really want?"

"No." I shake my head. "I want you. I want to be the guy that makes you happy. The reason you smile everyday. I want you so bad that sometimes I can't think straight. Just like tonight and every night when I'm with you "

"We're going in circles Vincent."

"I know and I'm sorry. Please don't hate me Catherine."

"I don't hate you." She whispers close to my ear. "I'm not asking for a lifetime or for a future filled with promises. There's so much we don't know yet and we're constantly worrying about things we don't have control over. Tonight. I Just want tonight to be about us, about things we truly want."

"What I want is you, here in my arms, just like this. I want to feel the softness of your skin," I slip my hand underneath her pajama top and draw circles on her back. "I want to feel your lips on mine." I pull her head down and her lips softly touches mine. She stands up then changes position and straddles me. "I want to know the taste of your tongue and feel the passion of your kiss." She grabs my face and the gentleness of the kiss from before was gone. I open my mouth and her tongue meets mine. A wave of ecstasy releases from my throat as the kiss deepens and our hearts synchronize. She nips my lip as I pull away.

Hardly breathing or breathing hard, at the moment it was hard to tell. "I want you to feel my lips softly going down on your neck, on your body and on your thighs." I start to unbutton her flannel pajama top and she doesn't protest. "I want to feel the response of your body to mine and feel you reach your peak." She closes her eyes and bites her lips. "...I want your hand in mine as we make love and I want you to look into my eyes as we both reach a crescendo." She opens her eyes and meet mine, both lustful. "I want to make love to you until the sun comes up." She nods her head. "Every night I want you to feel these things over and over again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to Catherine's POV**

**Last chapter.**

* * *

I thrust with him, moving my hips with his. I close my eyes and squeeze his hand as I feel the waves of ecstasy crashing deep within me. I cry out, moaning in pleasure as I give in to the vast reaches of bliss.

I open my eyes and meet his. "I love you Catherine." He tells me before kissing my lips and stifling another moan as we both move as one.

His lips are soft yet hurried as they ravage me. His body moves to consume me and I lose myself to passion once more. He moves quicker, thrusting deep and fast. I hold on as we both give in, surrendering to each other and the orgasm that filled our bodies and heart.

He kisses my lips and slowly pulls out. "Are you okay?"

I nod and lay my head on his chest. He pulls me close and I listen to the sound of his heart until I fall asleep in his arms.

The sunshine through the window pane wakes me and I was saddened when I saw that I was all alone. I slowly drag myself off the bed and fight the tears that were more than welcome.

I take two steps before noticing the condom wrappers stolen from Heather's room, a painful reminder that last night was real. I force myself to turn back, to face the bed we made love in. My vision blurs and for a moment I let my weakness take over. I let the tears fall and succumb to the pain of falling for someone I knew would be able to break my heart.

I wipe the tears and crawl back onto my bed. My heart stops when I see a folder paper on one of the pillows.

"Catherine" was neatly written on one side. I grab the letter and sit up on the bed. I slowly open it, prolonging the inevitable, the news of another heart shattering moment.

"Dear Catherine,

I wanted to stay here, to stay in bed with you until you opened your eyes and make love to you once more. You looked too peaceful to wake and I wasn't quite sure how you'd react to me waking you after a short rest. Sorry you had to wake up to a letter instead of waking in my arms.

Stupid as it is I had to go to prevent giving J.T. another ulcer." I laugh and picture J.T. scolding Vincent for staying out late. I wipe the tears that were an over reaction from earlier.

"With everything that's happened the past couple of weeks I'm not sure an ulcer is preventable. He's been threatening to go with me on my nightly walks if I give him a reason, any reason to and staying out all night would be one of them . The last thing I want is J.T. shadowing me again. I hope you understand.

Hope you're not angry with me for leaving and if you are I'll do everything I can to change that. If I forget to say it or don't show it, always know that I love you with all my heart, flawed as it maybe.

I know you don't want any promises so I won't make any. I can't promise you that I won't make you mad or make you cry. I can't promise you that I won't have any doubts or fears and that we won't fight or argue about it. I can't promise you that when I morph into a beast that I'll have full control or that I won't react violently. I can't promise you that there won't be any rough days or that I won't make any mistakes along the way.

But I can hold your hand when you need me to. I can wipe the tears when you do cry. I can listen when you need to talk. I can hold you in my arms if you ever feel weak. I can tame the beast when you're close by, the light that guides me back from the dark despair. I can try to be the man you deserve, the man you need me to be.

You were right last night about having fears and doubts. In the back of my mind I'll always have that fear that you made a mistake in choosing me, in loving me. That the person you love is not the person that I am. I wake up everyday wondering if you have any regrets about me or that you've finally woken up to the truth of what I really am. I'm scared that one day you'll walk away and have nothing but regrets and realize the mistake you've made in loving me. I struggle with these fears everyday and sometimes I believe them to be true.

Tonight made me realize that whatever heartbreak may come my way in the future that it was all worth it. Even if what we have was nothing but a fleeting moment I have no regrets because I chose to follow my heart. I'll cherish every memory I have with you if you choose to go. I won't fault you for it because you gave me the best thing in my life. You gave me much more than just memories but the belief of love, that someone like you can love somebody like me, part man and part beast. Because of you I have a life worth more than repentance and that's more than I have ever wished for.

You told me once that I was the best thing in your life but the honest truth is you're the best thing to ever happen to me. Saving you saved me.

I apologize in advance for the stupid things I'll do in the future, the dumb things I'll say and anything else that may cause you any pain.

I know you said you didn't want any promises but the one thing I can promise is you is that I'll love you until my last breath.

Always,

Vincent"

I read the letter once more and finally get out of bed.

"I can hear your heart racing and I wasn't sure if I should come in." I look out the window and there he stood with his hands in his pockets. "I had to wait until J.T. left for school...work."

"Vincent you startled me." I walk towards the window. "Come inside."

"Sorry." He sits on the window sill and turns to face the inside of the apartment.

While sitting, him and I were nearly eye level. "You don't have to keep apologizing." I stand in front of him and he timidly looks away. "I was just reading your letter." I place my hand on his cheek and he turns to look at me. "Why didn't you tell me you felt all these things?"

He places his hand over mine, lowers it and entwined it. "How do you tell someone that you love them but you're scared to be with them because you aren't who you say you are? Sometimes I don't know who I am or what I am. When I'm with you, the way you look at me and the reflection I see in your eyes, that's who I want to be."

"You are him Vincent. All those lives you save. The criminals you help capture. They make you who you are, the person that I fell in love with."

"You know that there's more than one side to who I am."

"This other side, the other you, I accept you are him. I'm not turning a blind eye and pretending you didn't kill those men. Morally I'm still dealing with it and its difficult sometimes because my job tells me to put people like you away. I trust your judgement and I know you wouldn't hurt an innocent. You said that saving me saved you. Let me do the same for you."

He lets go of my hand and places them on my waist. He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me. "I don't know how you do it. After all the things you've seen and all the things I've done yet despite of it all you still love me."

I look him in the eyes and put my arms around his shoulder. "And despite of it all I will always love you Vincent Keller."

"And I promise to love you for all my life." He smiles, in a cute charming way. "Is it wrong to want to kiss you right now?"

I smile and shake my head no. "Not wrong at all."

He opens his legs wider and I lean in closer to him. I close my eyes when I feel his lips touch mine. I embrace him closer and our kiss deepens. I taste the mint of his toothpaste as our tongues collide. I yearned for his touch and my need for him quickly grew.

He pulls away and a sheepish smile forms on his lips. "If I don't stop now I won't be able to later. I hate to leave but J.T. has a break soon and I told him I would meet him. He went to a lecture about animal DNA."

"It's okay. I understand. Besides I still need to clean up. My dad and Brooke are stopping by before they leave for their honeymoon."

"I better go before J.T. gets a panic attack." He leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

I watch as he leaves. Jumping from one rooftop to another.

**The end.**


End file.
